falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Pete (Fallout: New Vegas)
|actor =Sam Cohen |dialogue =NellisPete.txt |derived =Hit Points: 25 |aggression =Não agressivo |confidence =Covarde |assistance =Não ajuda ninguém |hair color =Castanho |eye color =Azul |hairstyle =HairMessy01Child |head add ons=Nenhum |height =0.85 |factions =BoomerChildFaction |class =Villager |combat style=Default |GECK race =HispanicChild |baseid = |refid = }} Pete é o Guardião da História no Boomer museum dentro da Nellis Air Force Base em 2281. Background Pete costumava ser o Guardião da História aprendiz até uns meses atrás. Segundo Pete, ele tornou-se o Guardião quando "o ol'" Guardião Don misturou whiskey e minas terrestres. Interações com o jogador Interações em geral Quests * Volare!: Pete é uma fonte para o Courier ganhar reputação dentre os Boomers. O Courier pode ouvir Pete para aprender sobre a história dos Boomers e ganhar fama, ou perguntar a Pete se há alguma ajuda necessária na Nellis. Ele irá direcionar o Courier para Loyal. * I Could Make You Care: Com Veronica como companion, ouça a história dos Boomers de Pete, mas não o interrompa. Uma vez que Pete tenha terminado a história, e o Courier tenha conversado com ele sobre os Boomers, espere Veronica fazer um comentário, então inicie um diálogo com ela. Outras interações * Após ouvir toda a história, você tem a opção de fazer perguntas sobre a história do povo Boomer. As opções (check) de perguntas e respostas a seguir aparecem, dando a opção de ganhar 230 pontos de experiência e fama com os Boomers. Se não se pode cumprir a exigência, ainda é possível ganhar fama (mas não experiência) escolhendo a opção positiva no diálogo. ** Why did your ancestors leave the safety of a vault? *** Yeah, any detonation with a yield of less than half-ton of TNT is boring. (Explosives 40) + 40xp ** I'm surprised Nellis was empty when your people found it. *** Whereas your people had brought Geiger counters with them from the vault. (Science 35) + 35xp ** How do you survive, totally cut off from the world? *** You must cultivate soy or legumes for protein, in addition to grains. (Survival 40) + 40xp ** What are howitzers doing at an Air Force Base? *** That howitzer battery is a monument to the grit and resolve of your people. (Speech 40) + 40xp ** How has Nellis taught your people to fly? *** Oh, to slip the surly bonds of Earth and dance amid the soaring birds... (Speech 55) + 55xp ** How did you learn where to find an old bomber? *** You could attach ballast to the plane and then haul it here for repairs... (Repair 40) + 40xp Inventário Anotações * Se você sair do Nellis Boomer museum enquanto ele conta a história, o Courier irá ganhar infâmia com os Boomers. * Ouvir toda a história resultará em ganhar alguma fama com os Boomers. * O dublador de Pete, Sam Cohen, irá dizer "automatic warheads" ao invés de "atomic warheads" se o jogador perguntar a ele porque a base estava vazia. Isso pode ter sido um erro despercebido durante a gravação da voz, até porque na legenda a palavra é "atomic". Ele também se embaralha quando ele se vangloriza sobre quantos caças Xian-85 ele derrubou no simulador, pronunciando 西安 como "Zion", ao invés de "She-un" como é propriamente dito. Ele também diz "You're a sav- an outsider", de uma forma como se fosse um apelido; ele para antes de terminar a palavra "savage" e, de forma nervosa, substitui isso por "outsider", assim como vários dos outros Boomers. * Uma criança contando a história dos Boomers via um mural pintando na parede faz lembrar uma cena do Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome, quando uma criança explica para Mad Max a história de "muito, muito tempo atrás" via um mural pintado manualmente em um rocha. A história gira em torno de um avião quebrado, e a tribo da criança deseja retornar aos céus com seu capitão reencarnado, chamado Walker, com quem eles confundiram com Max. Citações notáveis | | | | }} Aparições Pete aparece apenas em Fallout: New Vegas. Por trás das cenas Durante o diálogo com Pete, uma das opções é para citar uma linha do poema 'High Flight' de John G. Magee. Bugs * Pete pode parar de contar a história após a primeira parte, espere algum tempo para ele reiniciar a história. No PC, você pode usar o comando do console , e nele. Isso irá resetá-lo. No Xbox360 e PS3, esbarrar nele para tirá-lo do lugar irá faze-lo voltar para a posição onde começou a história e começar a contar de novo. * Pete pode falhar após contar a primeira frase da história, e sua cabeça irá vibrar. Ele não irá contar o resto da história, ou não será possível interagir com ele. Empurrar Pete de seu lugar irá resultar em Pete caminhando de volta para seu lugar vibrando. Carregar um save anterior (o auto-save após entrar pela porta) ou sair e reentrar no museu pode corrigir o bug. * Pete pode não recontar a história quando lhe for pedido. Sair e reentrar no museu pode concertar isso. * Pete pode simplesmente repetir a mesma parte apesar das tentativas de soluções acima. Enquanto ele estiver falando, continue empurrando ele em direção à porta e pare quando ele começar a voltar. Parece haver algum tipo de requerimento de distância viajada antes que ele avance com a fala apropriada. Apenas cutucar Pete não parece ser o suficiente. en:Pete (Fallout: New Vegas) de:Pete (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Pete (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Пит (Бомбист) uk:Піт (Бомбіст) Categoria:Personagens do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens de Nellis Air Force Base Categoria:Personagens dos Boomers Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens humanos